prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Izayoi Riko (Witchy Girls)
Izayoi Riko '''(十六夜リコ) is one of the five main protagonists in Witchy Girls Pretty Cure. Riko tends to say '''According to Plan (計画通り) or Going as Planned (計画どおりに行く). Riko's alter ego is Cure Magical (キュアマジカル), the purple Witch of legend. Her symbol is a star and she represents Magic and Wisdom. Profile *'Full Name:' Izayoi Riko (十六夜リコ) *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 13 *'Birthday:' November 12th *'Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Blood Type:' A *'Relatives:' **Liz (older sister) **Lilian (mother) **Lian (father) *'Pretty Cure Info:' **'Cure Name: '''Cure Magical (キュアマジカル) **'Theme Color: Purple **'''Symbol: Star **'Representation: '''Magic and Wisdom *'Seiyuu: Yui Horie Etymology * The characters in her last name mean "sixteen", "day-old" and "moon". * The characters in her first name mean "jasmine child", but being in Katakana, has no proper translatable meaning whatsoever. Appearance Riko has magenta eyes and long dark purple hair with part of it held up with a light pink pom-pom. She also wears a dark purple dress with light purple sleeves and purple flowers painted around the skirt. She also wears gray shoes and short purple socks. As Cure Magical, her hair becomes lavender that has a violet ombre at the ends, with two wing-like twin-tails held up in a black bow with a yellow spherical clasp in the middle. Personality Riko is a quite shy girl, but she has a high self-esteem. Riko is great at studying but her magic is quite weak. Due to her ability of using it, this makes her hope to become a respectable witch sometime in the future. Cure Magical 'Cure Magical '(キュアマジカル) is the Pretty Cure form of Riko, the purple witch representing Magic and Wisdom, whose symbol is a star. Her theme color is purple. Transformation Riko first places her respective Linkle Stone into the Linkle Smartphone and recites the words "Puri Puri Witchy Casting!". Now in a long, glowing purple dress with her hair undone, Riko puts her hand out holding the smartphone and many gold stars emerge from the screen, changing her hair and eyes along with creating her dress in a flash, followed by her gloves, legwarmers and shoes. Drawing a star on her chest with the smartphone, her chest bow and sash take form. Snapping her fingers, Riko's bracelets and the bow in her hair appear, she puts the smartphone to her hip where it transforms into a ribbon and flies up into, and out of a purple magic circle before flying down and striking a pose and introducing herself. Attacks *Twinkling Magical! ' (ツインクリングマジカル) - Cure Magical's signature finisher. *'Witchy Pitchy Kiss! (ウィッチーピッチーキス) - Cure Magical's dual attack with Cure Miracle. Character Songs *Hearts and Stars!! Witch Lesson ' (with ''Takahashi Rie) *'Witchy Pitchy Magic Classroom ' (Yui Horie, Kanada Aki, Yoshioka Maya ''and ''Hashimoto Chinami) Trivia *Riko is allergic to grapes and blueberries. *Riko is the first Cure to have her hair, in Cure form, to shorten. Gallery Riko, jun and Kay.png|Riko, Kay and Jun Cure Magical.jpg|Cure Magical Category:Purple Cures Category:Witchy Girls Pretty Cure Category:Witchy Girls Pretty Cure Sparkle☾Fairy Garden